Edward's Rules
by hapakids
Summary: Edward thought that he would never find the love of his life. All of that changed the day when he thought he saw the girl that he thought could be his soulmate. He knew for sure when he read it on paper. Will Bella be able to live with Edward's rules when he has a proposition for her or will she find the love of her life as well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To those of you that review that my story is like NOP by twilover76, while it may have a scholarship in it like NOP tell me how is that my plot is like that? No I did not change my the plot from NOP to be my own. There are many stories that have the same things in them be it a city, a school, ones job does that mean that they all have taken a plot from someone else and changed it to make their own? Look how many "We got Married in Vegas" stories there are does that mean that they have stolen someone else's work? Tell me how exactly is my story like NOP? The only similarities are that there is a scholarship. They do not meet the same way at all.

E POV

I was running late to a board meeting at my alma mater, when I heard the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. As soon as I stepped around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Skyler Wolfe. Are you going to be attending Columbia on a scholarship? That's how I'm going to be attending here."

"Unfortunately, I haven't found out yet from where I applied for a scholarship if they will be accepting my application.

"Oh, that is not good. What are you going to do if you don't get one? Who, by the way, was suppose to be sponsoring you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have no idea. I guess I could try to see if I can get a hold of someone from Cullen and Company to find out what is going on," she says.

"Cullen and Company? You mean the Cullen and Company that gives out a bunch of scholarships every year?"

"Yes, that would be them."

This beauty applied for a scholarship from my family's company and has not heard back from us yet. There is something not right there. All letters pertaining to the scholarships should have, not only gone out by now, but should have been received as well. I am going to have to look into this as soon as I get back to the office. I continued on my way, before she could see me. I added her name to my to do list on my phone.

I finally reached the building where the board meeting was being held. It was a few hours later of going in circles in the meeting and my brain on the beauty that I was heading back to my office.

It was mid-afternoon when I got back to our office building. My assistant, Jane, was at her desk, when I stepped foot into my outer office. "Afternoon, Miss Jane," I tell her.

"Edward, how many times must I tell you that you do not need to call me Miss Jane?" she asks me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have called you that since you first started working for the company back when I was a teenager."

She giggled before she replied, "Yes, I know, and you were as much a sweetheart then as you are now. By the way, I figured that you wouldn't have time to get something to eat, so I got some lunch for you."

"Thank you, Miss Jane," I tell her and kiss her on the cheek. "Can you please get my brother on the phone and see if he can come to my office. I need to see him on an important matter," I request of her."

"Yes, and you are most welcome, Edward," she says.

I walk into my office, and I see a bag from my cousin Emmett's restaurant, Cullen's Home Cooking, which is located downstairs. Miss Jane always takes such good care of me and my brother, Jasper. She's like another mother to us. She started out in the company while my grandfather, Edward Senior, was still in charge. She always made sure that we had something to eat throughout the day. When I was an intern, she was my dad's assistant. When I got hired full time, she was pretty much my dad's PA, having her own assistants.

When my dad retired, I got promoted to CEO of the company. I started at the bottom, with no favoritisms, and proved that I could do my job without it. Jasper didn't want to be the CEO, because he was the head of advertising and was good at it too.

While waiting for Jasper, I dug into my food. I have to remember to give her a raise as well as a gift for always making sure that we are taken care of. She was spry for her age and was not ready to retire.

Dad had done so at the urging of both my mom and his doctor. My dad, while still young for retirement age, had been a workaholic from the time that he would come into work with my grandpa. He was more of a workaholic than my grandpa had ever been, according to my grandma.

"Edward, Jasper is here to see you," Miss Jane informed me over the intercom.

"Send him in, please," I tell her.

"What's up, Edward?"

"Do you know if all of the letters gone out to the applicants for the scholarships?"

"As far as I heard, they have. Why? What's going?"

"While I was at Columbia for the board meeting, the one that you missed by the way, there was an applicant that I had overheard talking to someone that they had just met. She said that they hadn't heard back from us regarding her application. Can you send up all the applications as well as the files for the applicants that have been approved. I'd like to see what is going on. Since you and I no longer take care of it, it seems that there may be a problem, and I'd like to resolve it today, if possible."

"I'll get right on it. I could have sworn that Tanya would have gotten the job done, since she seemed capable of doing it. Hell, I'll even go over them with you, just to see that she hasn't majorly fucked it up. Give me a few, and I'll be back with what we need from her."

While waiting for Jasper, I finished eating my food. I need to remember to visit Em, before I leave for the day. The big oaf was probably wanting some company anyway.

I got on the intercom to Miss Jane to see if I had any pressing matters for the rest of the day, so that I knew that I had the time to go over the applications with Jasper. She told me no and that, for once, my schedule was clear for the rest of the day. I told her that, unless it was an emergency or one of our parent's calling, I was not to be disturbed. I informed her that Jasper and I had something important to go over.

I gathered my trash up and threw it away, before heading to my en-suite bathroom. When I came out of it, Jasper was sitting on the sofa. He had spread out everything before him on the coffee table next to his laptop.

"OK, I got everything from Tanya's assistant, since Tanya was still out to lunch. According to Kate, it's a lunch that she has been on for an hour and a half."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jazz like, what the fuck… "It seems that we need to re-evaluate Tanya's position in the company. Let's get to the bottom of this first and then call Kate in," I say.

We start going over all the applications and then I hear Jazz say, "Why wasn't she even put on the list of possible candidates for a scholarship?" He went over to see who did get accepted, while I started going over all of the other ones. When he was finished, he started to help me.

"Let me see, please!" I say to him, since I have not come across my beauty's application. When I read over the name, I knew why as he was the one that found it. As I read her application, I was more and more amazed by her. I think I fell in love with her just by what she had in her application alone. "Jazz, this is her," I say with my voice full of wonderment.

He looked at me curiously and said, "She's the one, isn't she? You know this just by her application, don't you?"

"Yes, and she's beautiful in a understated way. Now I would like to know why she wasn't offered a scholarship," I say.

"Me as well. There are a lot here that should have been offered one and not the ones that were."

"What do you mean?"

"The ones that were offered them have the means to get through college on their own. Let's just say that Tanya gave all the scholarships to the ones that don't need them."

"We are going to have to call Dad. I know he's retired now, but he is the one that hired her. We are also going to have to call in Angela, since we need someone from HR here. Plus, we still need to talk to Kate."

"I'll call Dad and tell him what is going on. Get Angela and Kate up here."

"On it," I say as I am getting on the intercom with Miss Jane. I ask her to call them both up in about an hour and half. That will give Dad some time to get here and time for us to let him know what is going on.

~Edward's Rules~

Dad had, finally, made it in, and he had Mom with him. Apparently, they were out to lunch when Jazz called him. We filled him in on what we had found. I also mentioned that I wanted to talk to Kate about what she said in regards to Tanya being on lunch for an hour and a half at that time and to see how long this had been going on for. Dad was in agreement. I asked Miss Jane if she could call up Kate and Angela to my office. They both walked in a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from whatever you were working on," I start off with. "The reason why you were called in here today is that it seems like we have an issue with Tanya," I tell them. "Now, Kate, you told Jasper at the time that Tanya had been on lunch for an hour and a half. Is that correct?" I ask her.

"Yes, I did, and she has been taking two hour lunches ever since I have been her assistant," she tells us.

Dad, Mom, Angela, Jazz, and I stare at her in shock. "Are you positive about this, Kate?" Dad asks her.

"Sir, I am positive, because I have been writing it down. I did this in case someone had started noticing it, and one of you came to me."

"Unfuckingbelievable," came from Jazz. "What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing to do. She's out," Dad says. "Angela, we need you to get the paperwork started, before we even talk to Tanya. By the way, where was she when you came up here, Kate?"

"She was in her en-suite, so she won't notice that I am gone for at least another half hour. Here is my journal where I was keeping track of when she leaves for lunch and when comes back from lunch, Sir," she says, handing it over to Dad. Dad glimpses through it, before handing it over to Jazz, and then Jazz passed it to me. I took a look and then gave it to Angela. She looked at it and just shook her head.

"Ed, I'm going to go start on that paperwork. I'll call when I am on my way back, so that you can send for Tanya," Angela tells us. She took the journal with her.

"Kate, you can head back to your desk, before Tanya notices that you are done. Just don't let on that you know what is going on," I tell her.

"Yes, Sir," she tells me.

Once Kate was out of my office, we got to talking about who we were going to replace Tanya with. "In my opinion, I think that Kate is the perfect person for Tanya's position. She has shown that she is loyal to the company," I tell them.

"Dear, Edward is right," Mom says.

Dad looks at her and nods his head. "Son, just like your mom said, you are right. Are you in agreement, Jasper?"

"Yeah, Dad, I am," he says. "You did good, little brother," he tells me.

"Edward, Angela is on her way back up," Miss Jane's voice comes over the intercom.

"You can send her right in, and can you please ask Tanya to come up here as well, Miss Jane."

"Will do, Edward," she says while giggling. "He will never stop calling me that, will he?" she says, but I think that we weren't meant to hear it.

I hear my mom giggle as well. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, honey," she says.

"Uh huh, sure it's nothing," I say.

There was a knock on the door, and then Angela stepped in. "I have everything, if you would like to look it over."

"We trust you, Angela, considering that you are family," I tell her with a wink.

"I also called Ben and Sam, and they're on his way up. I told them to stay out with Jane and wait till they see Tanya come into your office, Edward."

"Good," my dad said.

"Tanya is here, Sir!" comes through the intercom.

"Send her right in, Miss Jane," I replied. I went to go sit at my desk, while my parents stayed on the couch with Angela and Jasper sitting right next to them.

The door opened, and Tanya stepped in, wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned to show off her cleavage and the shortest business skirt that I have ever seen. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asks in what she, obviously, believes is a seductive voice. She has yet to see the others in my office.

I see Jazz and Angela trying not to laugh, and my parents are just glaring at her. "Yes, please have a seat," I tell her. I start off with asking her how her day has been and how the scholarship process was going. I could tell that she was giving me a bunch of bullshit. "Let's cut to the chase and talk about why I asked you to come up to my office," I say.

"Oh, I know why you did," she says with a wink.

Uh, I don't think so and not in this lifetime or ever, I think.

"Tanya, that is not why you were called into Edward's office," Dad says, making everyone else's presence know.

"Sir, I am so sorry. I did not know that you were here as well," she struggles to get out.

"Oh, trust me, we are well aware of that," he says.

"The reason why you were called in here is that it has been brought to our attention that, not only are you not performing your duties right, but you are also taking two hour lunches as well."

"What? I do not. Who told you that? What do you mean I'm not doing my job right? I sent out the letters for the scholarships on time."

"To people that don't need them. We found out about your two hour lunches when Jasper went to go get the applications for the scholarships from you," I tell her.

Her face turned very pale. "Tanya, you are fired. Please clean out your office of all your personal effects and do not come back," Dad tells her.

I open up my door and gesture for Sam to come into my office. "Sam, please escort Tanya back to her former office and make sure that she gets all of her personal items. Then I want you to escort her off the premises. Tanya, Angela has your last check for you," I tell her as she breaks down.

Angela follows behind Sam and Tanya to make sure that she signs all the required paperwork for her termination and the NDA that we have for all employees, including members of our family, to sign.

"I think that we should let Kate have the rest of the day off, and we can tell her about her promotion in the morning," Jazz says.

I agreed with him and decided that I was going to cut out for the day as well. I told my parents that I was going to go visit Emmett, and they decided to go down with me. Jazz said that, since the day was almost over, he would be down in about an hour to join us. All the while, I couldn't get my beauty out of my mind. I needed to find a way to help her, and I also needed to make her mine.

~Edward's Rules~

I just couldn't get my beauty out of my head, so I came up with a plan. It's not one that I am proud of, but it will help her to get to NYC to attend Columbia and, hopefully, into my arms. My plan was to offer her a proposition. It's one that I am hoping she will not refuse. I am going to offer her a way to attend Columbia, by first being my girlfriend with the hopes of us getting married. I will use that time to get her to fall in love with me, just as I am with her. I will offer to, not only, pay for her tuition but for her to live with me as well. I have enough rooms in my house that she need not sleep with me, until she feels she's ready to. I hope that this plan works, and that I can get her to fall in love with me.

I call her the next day to set up a meeting with her about her application and to put my proposition out on the table. I find out that she is still in New York City. We decided to meet up at a Starbucks that is nearby to my office. I sent one of the company's drivers to pick her up from her motel.

She comes from a family that doesn't have a lot of money but enough to get by. This is the reason why she is needing a scholarship to attend any college she wants to go to. Her heart, however, is set on Columbia. I read all this in her application. For an eighteen year old, she has a good head on her shoulders. She is so much like me, even though I had a privileged life.

My parents have taught Jazz and I that we needed to earn our own way through life, regardless of the fact that we have trust funds, the company, and not to mention all the property that we will get in time. In fact, Jazz and I were able to choose our own homes from the properties that Dad and Grandpa have accumulated. I think about all this as I sit in Starbucks, waiting for my beauty to show up.

I finally see her walking in through the door, looking even more beautiful than she did than the first time I saw her. She was wearing a salmon, ruffled, tank top, black jeans, and some black heels. She had a purse that matched her top, and it had a scarf tied around one of the handles. As I stood up to greet her, I thought about how amazing it is that I know all this. Afterall, I am a man. I guess that is what happens when one's mom considers decorating a hobby and always has color swatches around.

She sees me and comes straight to me. "You must be Mr. Cullen?" she says.

"Please call me Edward, Isabella," I say to her.

"Edward, please call me Bella instead of Isabella. Isabella makes me think that I am in trouble," she tells me with a blush.

So beautiful, I think. "The reason why I asked you to meet me is that I came across your application for one of our scholarships. Unfortunately, through some issues that have occurred, you weren't offered one when you should have been."

Her face becomes crestfallen. Before I could go on, she is standing up to leave, with tears trailing down her face.

I stand up and gently grab her wrist. "Wait! I'm not done yet," I tell her. "However, even though I think you deserve one of the scholarships from my family's company, I do have a proposition for you. This is something that I would like you to think over, before you agree to it."

She sits back down and asks me what my proposition is. I begin to explain to her the plan that I had come up with, and I could see her blushing even more and more as I go over what I would like from her.

"I'm ready to settle down and start a family, but I have not found someone that has captured my attention, let alone my heart. From what I have read from your application, you have the qualities that I am looking for in a wife and would like to instill in my children one day. There will be rules as well. If you do agree to do this, no one can know how we got together. I would also like you to move in with me. I have plenty of bedrooms so that you can have one of your own for now. I will pay for your tuition as well as anything else you will need. You will have a monthly allowance, and I will pay for your wardrobe. I will also get you your own car. If there is anything else that comes up, we can discuss that when the time comes. Also, classes permitting, I would like you to travel with me, which I have to do for the company from time to time. We will also be taking vacations on your off time from school. Please take a few days to think this over and give me a call to let me know your decision," I say, while giving her my business card with my cell phone number written down on it.

A/N: To find out if Bella agrees to Edward's proposition and his rules, you will need to read it, when I am able to post this on FFN and TWCS.

I hope that you have enjoyed this!

Big thanks to my girls: my beta ,flamingpen18, and my pre-reader, teamhotmen. As always, I love you two.

All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking. Those belong to me.

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: To those that keep on telling me this is like No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76, it is not. The plots are different. The only thing that is the same is the scholarship aspect. Also the fact that you are basing that off of just one chapter, one chapter, I mean, really? There are so many stories out there that have the same ideas, yet I don't see the authors of those stories being accused of it being like another one. For example that my beta used in her review there is Oh, Captain, My, Captain by Kim Ginsberg and Coming Home by Sarge's Girls. Both stories have Bella writing to Edward who is in the military serving in the war overseas. Does that mean that the stories are alike? **_

_**To the person that left a review asking when I was going to be updating this, next time login and you shall get your answer so since you didn't here is the next update. Also I was waiting to finish Love and Kids before I even wanted to update this. I did not want to have two WIP's going at the same time and have my readers wait even longer for updates as they were.**_

_**Big thanks to my girls: my beta ,flamingpen18, and my pre-reader, teamhotmen. As always, I love you two.**_

_**All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking. Those belong to me.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

**E POV**

I got up to leave, but a little voice in my head was telling me to lay all my cards out on the table. "Before I leave you to think things through, I have more to tell you. From the moment that I saw you at _Columbia_, you had my attention. Then I heard you tell that girl about what had happened. As soon as I got back to the office, I got to read your application. As I told you, you embody the person that I want for my wife. What I didn't tell you is that not only did you capture my interest, but also the fact that I am highly attracted to you. You will most likely consider me crazy. I fell in love with you."

"You love me?" she asks.

"Yes, I do. I can't explain it, but I just know that I do."

"If I do accept your proposition, what are the rules going to be?"

"Why don't I get us something to drink before we go over everything. I want you to know what I expect from you. If you have any questions, we can go over those as well. Now what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a _Peppermint Mocha_, please."

"_Peppermint Mocha_, yum, my fave," I tell her.

"They're mine as well," she tells me with a blush. _So beautiful, _I think, and I must tell her before I let her leave me for the day.

I got up to go get us our drinks. As soon as they were done, I grabbed them and walked back to the table where I had left her sitting.

"Now let's see. Where shall I start…"

"You mentioned that you didn't want anyone to know how we got together. This is if I do accept. Why is that?"

"Well, there are several reason as to why I said that, but the most important one is that I wouldn't want anyone to look down on you or to start any nasty rumors about how you are a gold digger or a whore and anything else that they can think of. I feel that I do have to tell you that my family will know. In fact, my brother already does, but they will not make a big deal about it at all. I will tell you more about that later. I do want us to get to know one another other than what I have seen from your application and what I have told you or will be telling you so far. I would like to marry you, but I want to wait a while before that happens. I want it to be the right time for that to take place. I do not want you to feel rushed into marriage, and I for one don't want to feel that way. I want there to be no doubts in your mind about us. I will want there to be no infidelity. I want you to have your say in all the things that go on in our relationship. I would also like us to be open with each other, and if one of us has issues, I want us to discuss it with each other no matter how trivial it is. I will always want there to be honesty and truth between us. Anything else can be discussed or worked out as we go along. I also want you to know that I plan on further investigating about what has been happening with the scholarships. I do not want what happened to you happen to anyone else, and I'm sure that my family would like to know as well."

"You have given me a lot to think about. I was wondering about the scholarships. Are they only for high school students and graduates?"

"For right now, yes, they are, but I have been thinking about bringing up that we should expand it to just high school students and graduates."

"Can I help with that? I have some ideas for it. It's something that I want to happen, whether it be with you and your families company or somewhere else."

"I think that will be a good idea. It can be a family project, I think," I tell her. "Before I forget, there is one other thing to consider, and I know it's a lot. You will have your own room until you decide that it is the right time for us to share a room. I will not rush you under any circumstances. You can decorate the room anyway that you want. Although, knowing my sister, she will want to help you with that if you let her and most likely my mom as well. I will also let you pick out your car as well within reason," I tell her with my tongue in cheek. Cause I know that I am going to want something safe for her. "Also, there will be lots of dates if you so happen to agree. Let's just say that I will be courting you modern style."

She lets out a giggle when I tell her that. "Courting modern style, huh?"

"Yes!"

"What does '_courting modern style'_ mean or involve?"

"Well, besides getting to know one another I'll be taking you out on dates and whatever else that comes along. There will be some company events that we will need to go to. If you have any questions, please give me a call. I will be more than happy to answer them. Also, I would like to meet your parents as well, so that I can get to know them and inform them that one of my cousin's lives with me. I hope this will make them feel better about the situation as well as for you too. It's a long story that I will tell you at another time as to why she does, and I can also tell your parents too."

"You have a cousin that lives with you?"

"Yes, I do," I tell her.

"It's just my dad and I now. My mom was killed in a car accident right after I applied for the scholarship," she tells me and bows her head. Right after that, I see the tears that were falling from her eyes.

I moved and pulled her into my arms as she starts to sob, I run my hands up and down her back trying to not only to soothe her, but to get her to calm down. I kiss the top of her hair too. I couldn't help but to notice that her hair smells good. _So not the time, Cullen! _I think. "Everything will get better," I tell her. "How does this sound: If you so happen to agree to my proposition, which we can tell your dad about it, considering everything that has occurred in the last few months in your lives. If he would like to, your dad can come live with us if he wants to, since I do happen to have plenty of room. He can also come and visit as often as he would like to, and I will happily pay for his plane tickets?"

"You would do that?" she looks up and asked with amazement.

"I would do anything for you even if you didn't agree to accept my proposition," I tell her.

"I should go. I have a lot of thinking to do, not to mention the fact that I leave the day after tomorrow. So I'm sure that you would like my decision before I leave, right?" she says as she starts to get up.

"It would be nice, yes, but take your time. I have no problem in giving you all the time you need to make your decision," I say. "If you need anything while you are still here, please do not hesitate to call me. Also, if you don't happen to agree to the proposition, would you mind if I still contact you about your ideas regarding the scholarships? I would like to hear more about them. Also, considering the circumstances and this might make you decide against the proposition, I'm going to sound like a control freak asshole here, but here it goes… I'm going to have to be the one who decides who you can and can't be friends with as well as when and where you go out to other than school. I just don't want any talk about how we met and got together other than with the family, since I know they won't gossip or try and spread vicious rumors about you."

"I understand that and, yeah, you do kind of sound like a _control freak asshole_," she says with a smile. "Would it be okay if I met your cousin, before I make my absolute decision? As soon as I make it, I will let you know. Yes, I would be okay with helping out with the scholarship even if I don't decide to accept your proposition," she says.

"You can meet my cousin. That is no problem. How about tonight? Is that okay with you? I only say that because I know that you have a limited amount of time left in New York before you need to get back home. Although, if you are willing and able to, I can extend your trip, and please, I don't want you to worry about the expenses."

"Yes, tonight is fine with me."

"I'll send a car to pick you up at six, if that is agreeable with you. We can all have dinner together at my house." She nods and then gives me a hug and kisses my cheek. She then gives me a slip of paper after she wrote on it. As she leaves, she gives me a little wave and a smile, before she exits out the door. As I leave the _Starbucks_ that we were at somewhat in a daze I took a look at the slip of paper to see that she wrote down what motel she was staying at, before I start to head back to the office.

I don't even remember the walk back, but next thing I knew, I was back at my office, sitting down with Jasper and him waving at me like a windmill in a storm. Emmett just so happened to be next to him, laughing his ass off.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I ask.

"We were wondering if you want to join us for lunch downstairs," Jasper asks. "Plus, I wanted to know how it went," he also adds, since he knew that I was meeting with Bella today.

"Sure, why not," I tell them.

"What's going on?" Em asks.

"I'll fill you in on the way down, and yes, Jazz I will tell you what happened," I say.

_**A/N: I thank you for your patience in waiting for this to get posted. As I said in my the top A/N and as well as the ones for Love and Kids I did not want to have two WIP'S going on at the same time to be posted. My readers of Love and Kids were patient enough with my basically once a month update. I could only imagine what it would be like to have two WIP's going on together. Having more than one WIP's going on at the same time is just not me. Yes I tend to write on more than one story in one day, but to post them that's just not my style.**_

_**Love and Kids is up for completed fic of December for the TwiFanfictionRecs. If you so feel inclined please go and vote for it. Remove the spaces for the link to work.**_

** twifanfictionrecs 2015/01/01 /vote - for - your - top - ten - completed - fics - december - 2014/**

_**I also have a Christmas oneshot that I posted called Christmas Wishes and Surprises it's Rated T.**_

_**Also for those of you that have read On the House for the Fandom for Christy compilation I will not be posting it till most likely Edward's Rules is completed or at least until my beta approves me in doing so.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Many of you have asked by guest reviewing how old Edward is. He is 25 in this story. FYI: if you so happen to review by Guest Reviewing and you have questions, I can't answer them unless you leave a logged in review. For those of you that are asking if this is a domestic discipline story, it is not. You're just going to have to continue reading to find out what happens. ;)**_

_**Big thanks to my beta, flamingpen18, for putting up with not only me as well as all the plot bunnies that I have either had already or all of the ones that get thrown at me and to my pre-reader, teamhotmen. **_

_**All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking. Those belong to me.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**_

**E POV**

On the way down to Em's restaurant, I filled him on Bella and everything that has transpired. He seemed shocked at first, but he also seemed happy for me as well. I also told him and Jasper what happened today when I met up with Bella and that she was going to be coming by my place to meet Tori and to see my house as well and for us all just to get to know each other. Which reminded me that I needed to get a hold of Seth to have him pick her up.

I pulled out my phone to text Seth the address and what time to pick Bella up. I also called my house and spoke to Eleazar, to make sure that there was more than enough food for dinner. Since I did not know when I left my home this morning that I would be inviting Bella to dinner. He told me that there was more then enough to feed Victoria, Bella and myself. I also asked him to have Carmen make sure that the guest room was prepared, just in case it got really late and Bella needed to spend the night.

Eleazar and Carmen Denali were my chef and maid. They were more like pseudo parents to me. They also lived in what was suppose to be a guest house. Eli and Carmen treat me as if I was their own son, since they were never able to have children of their own. While I'm away on business trips, they both oversee everything that has to do with my house and also keep an eye out on Victoria, my cousin that lives with me.

Once Jasper and I were done eating, we had to go back upstairs to put in a few more hours of work. After a couple of hours of trying to work and not being very productive, I decided to head on home.

"Miss Jane, I'm going to be heading on home. Why don't you go on home early yourself, and I'll see you in the morning," I told.

"See you in the morning, Edward. Have a nice night."

"You as well," I tell her with a smile as I head towards the elevator. I step out of the elevator and into the parking garage. I unlock my black _Audi RS 5 _with black _Milano_ leather interior. It was one of many cars that I own. Although all the Cullen men have quite an extensive car collection. Edward Senior, my grandfather, is the one that started it and the rest of us just followed along. Besides, my mom drives quite a few of my dad's cars. Eli and Carmen drive a few of mine too. It just all depends on what they are needing to pick up.

I made it home with enough time for me to take a shower. As soon as I walked in from the garage, I could smell something mouth watering coming from the kitchen.

"Carmen, what is that delicious smell?"

"Eli chose _Italian _for dinner tonight. You're just going to have to wait and see what it is, dear boy," she tells me. "He just needed me to keep an eye on things for a few minutes."

"Alright, is Tori home?"

"Yes, she is. I believe that she is in her room reading."

"OK, I'll be back down after I take a shower," I tell her.

I left the kitchen to go talk to Tori for a few minutes. I knocked on her door and waited for her to tell me to come in.

"Hi, Edward," she tells me once she has her door open.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we are going to be having a dinner guest tonight, and she is very important to me."

"How important?"

"Let's just say that I found the future Mrs. Edward Cullen. It's kind of complicated though. In a nutshell, she might be living with us until we get married. What I want to do is court her modern style. We will be having a contract/prenup with some stipulations in it, saying that no one outside of the family and her dad can know how we got together. Tonight is about getting to know each other better, and I wanted her to meet you as well as Carmen and Eli."

"Are you going to tell them as well?"

"Yes, I will. I'll do so after Bella leaves for the night. You can be there too."

"OK, Edward," she tells me.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Bella should be here in about half an hour."

"Alright, see you in a few. I'm going to finish the chapter that I was reading, and then I'll go on down and help Carmen and Eli out."

"See you in a few," I tell her and go to my bedroom to take my shower. I walked in the bathroom and got the water started to get it to the temperature that I like it at before walking to the closet to take my suit off.

_**~Edward's Rules~**_

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes before Bella was due to arrive. "Carmen, I would like it if you and Eli would join us for dinner tonight, please. I also need to talk to you two as well as Tori after my dinner guest leaves for the night."

"OK, let me go tell Eli that we will be having dinner here tonight," she says.

"Did you want to have dinner here in the kitchen or in the formal dining room?" Tori asks.

"Let's have it in here. That way, Bella won't feel so overwhelmed, and it will be more comfortable as well," I tell her as I start to grab the plates as she gets the silverware. Just as I set the last plate down, I receive a message from Seth, telling me that he is pulling up to the house. "She's here. I'm going to go see her in," I tell Tori, who snickers at me and waves me off.

I walk to the front door and open to see that Seth was helping Bella out of the car. "Hi, Bella! Welcome to my house," I tell her.

"Edward, your house is amazing," she says as she keeps on looking around.

"After dinner, I'll show you around. If you do decide to take me up on my offer, you can also pick out your room."

"Alright," she tells me as we walk into the house. "Something smells amazing."

"Yeah, it does. All I know is that we are having Italian. When I got home earlier, Carmen refused to tell me what Eli was making."

"Who are Carmen and Eli?"

"Carmen and Eleazar Denali are my chef and maid as well as my pseudo parents. Eleazar goes by Eli for short. They have been with me for many years and also live in the guest house out back. Also, my cousin Victoria lives with me as well. There is a long story as to why, and it's one that I think that you should hear from her."

"OK, that's understandable."

"Tori, Carmen, and Eli, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Tori, my cousin, Carmen, and Eleazar Denali," I say, introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all," she says.

"It's nice to meet you too, sweetie," Carmen tells her.

"Nice to meet you," Eli says.

"Hi, Bella, as you know I'm Tori, and it's so nice to meet you."

"Shall we sit down and start on this mouth watering food that is making the whole house smell delicious?" I ask.

"Yes, please, we don't want it to go cold, and it does smell delicious," Bella says."I can't wait to see what we are having."

We all sat down at the table to eat dinner. Once Bella found out that Tori was going to Columbia as well, the ice broke for them. Carmen, Eli, and I just sat there watching the two of them bond. It seemed that they shared a love of reading.

Once we were all done eating, Carmen and Eli cleared away the dishes, telling us to go ahead into the living room. Before I started to follow along behind the girls, Carmen stopped me to tell me that Bella seemed like a really sweet person, and that she would definitely want all of the details when we had our talk on what was going on. I just nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs while the girls were sitting on one of the couches. "Now that Edward has joined us, I'm sure that you are wondering why that I live here and instead of with my parents."

"It has kind of crossed my mind," Bella says.

"It's a long and somewhat painful story. Since you might be living here, I think that you should know why." Bella gave her a nod, and so she continued on. "When I was sixteen, I met Paul. Everything started out great. Then a few months into our relationship, things changed. At first, it was little things that he would get mad about. One night, he slapped me, and I told him that we were through. The next day he apologised for slapping me, and like an idiot, I took him back. Things were going good again. Then I was talking to a guy that I had to do a project with. It counted towards half of our grades. Let's just say that Paul was not happy about it. I ended up in the hospital, because he beat me to the point that I had bruises all over the place. Edward and I had always been close since I was younger and spent every summer with his family, before I had to go back to school. I've always considered him to be the older brother that I never had. It was discussed between Uncle Carlisle, Auntie Esme, and my parents whether I should live with them or if I would be better living with Edward, who I've always felt safe with. He's always been my protector," she says.

"And I'll always will be no matter where life takes us," I say.

"So then it was decided that I would live with Edward. Plus, Carmen and Eli are here so I wouldn't exactly be alone when he has to travel."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. Are you doing better now? Cause I could only imagine all the things that you have had to go through."

"I'm doing much better now, thanks to Edward, Uncle Carlisle, and Auntie Esme as well as going to therapy. Carmen and Eli have also been like another set of parents to me, just like an Aunt and Uncle. I even have a boyfriend. James is like night and day from Paul. He is just so sweet to me, and you should see him with his little brother, Riley. He's just amazing with him. They are also Carmen and Eli's nephews."

"Tori, that makes me happy that you have found someone that treats as you deserve to be," Bella tells her. "Edward has told me that if I do decide to live here that my dad can come and visit as often as he wants, or he could move in as well. If that does happen, it's going to be awfully crowded in here."

"I'm taking it that Edward didn't tell you how big his house is, did he?" Tori asks Bella while looking at me and shaking her head.

"Umm..., no," Bella says and gulps. "How big is the house?"

"Well, the main house has six bedrooms, and there is the guest house that Carmen and Eli live in. Plus, there happens to be another guest house as well," I say.

"Ummmm….. ummmm… okay."

"I'll leave you two alone. Bella seems to be a little overwhelmed now," Tori says.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I ask her.

"I think so. Your house is just soo... huge and two guest houses?"

"Yes, two guest houses. I had another one built just in case. Don't know exactly why I had it built, but call it intuition. I felt that it was needed when it was done."

"I see."

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

"How about another time?"

"Alright, if you're sure," I say.

"I am, and I also have made my decision," she says"

"And?"

"I've thought about this all day, and I have to say that I do find you hot. So I am going to say yes."

"You have made me so happy," I say as I pull her into a hug. "Be expecting a lot of those, baby girl."

"Alright," she says with a smile.

"Looks like I need to make some flight arrangements for us so that I can meet your dad."

She tells me okay and let's out a huge yawn, telling me that she's sorry and that it has kind of been a long day for her. I asked her if she wanted to head on back to where she has been staying at, and she was in agreement to that as she let out another yawn. I texted Seth for him to come back to the house to pick up Bella and take her back to where he picked it her up from.

We sat on the couch talking till Seth texted me, saying that he was outside. I helped Bella out to the car and told her goodnight and to call if she needed anything. I asked her if she would like to come back over tomorrow to take a tour of the house, and she said yes. I also told her to text me to let me know that she made it back safely. I handed her my phone for her to add her number to it. When she did, I noticed that she texted herself so that she would have my number as well, even though she had it already from the card that I gave her earlier. She also told me that she would let me know when she woke up, and that we can figure out what time for her to come back. I kissed her on the head and gave her one more hug before helping her into the car.

_**A/N: There you have it. She said yes. :) **_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews, faves follows. They are much appreciated.**_

_**I also can be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories gets pulled from FFN.**_

_**I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please, just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.**_

_**www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**_

_**Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Once again, if you so happen to review by Guest Reviewing, I cannot reply to your questions. You need to be a logged in, because there is no way for me to answer them unless I leave a long ass A/N. That is something that I will not do. Don't like it, then bounce.**_

_**I write this for me and for those that happen to enjoy my story. If you have constructive criticism, then give it. If you don't, then keep to yourself. To those of you that are enjoying this, I thank you. To the ones that don't, then you know where the door is, and if you don't, then it will be the X box. This A/N has been brought to you by Bounce by Sara Connor. www . youtube watch?v= tA9PST xxoX8 remove the spaces in the link to watch the video.**_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and followers. They are much appreciated.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Any and all places are owned by their rightful owners, except for Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking.**_

**E POV**

I walked back into my house and found Tori, Carmen, and Eli in the living room. "Alright, Edward my boy, we have waited long enough, and I'm also going to guess that Tori knows a little of what is going on," Carmen says.

"Yes, she does. When I was at Columbia yesterday, I saw Bella, and she was telling someone about how her scholarship fell through. Low and behold, it was suppose to come from us. Needless to say, I looked into the matter, and it has been taken care of. I looked at her application and some how I fell in love with her. I can't explain it. It is what it is. I met up with Bella this morning, and I laid all of my cards out on the table. I came up with a proposal to help her with going to Columbia as well as with me being able to court her. She is everything that I have been looking for in a partner. I'm not proud that I had to go about it this way. I have told her that she will be the one to set the pace of our relationship. I want to get to know her. I don't want to rush into anything, considering the way that we have come about our relationship. Before she left, she agreed to what I have asked her. She just has to ask her dad. I even told her that she could visit him as much as she wanted to, or I can have him fly out here. If he wanted to, he could even move here since there is plenty of room for him."

"I have always known there was a reason why you had the other guest house built," Eli said.

"Well, the reason has now become clear. I was just waiting for Bella to come into my life. It was built with her in mind, even if I didn't know it at the time."

"I agree. I do think that she is the one for you. I just so happened to hear a part of what Tori was telling her, and I know that you only tell people that you trust about what happened to you," Carmen says to her. "There's is just something about her. Do your parents know?" she asks me.

"Yes, they do, as well as Jasper and Emmett. No one outside of the family will know exactly how we got together besides Bella's dad."

"I like her. She's easy to talk to," Tori says. "I think she is what we need here in the house. Now you really need a reading nook," she says with a huge ass smile on her face.

"We can make that a surprise for Bella, so don't say anything," I tell them.

"Mum's the word," Carmen says and all three of them make the motion of zipping their lips.

"Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to go head on up to bed. Don't stay up too late, Tori. Carmen, Eli, you two enjoy the rest of your night," I say to them and give them both a hug and kiss Carmen on her cheek. "Night all," I say and give Tori a hug on the way out.

_**~Edward's Rules~**_

When I got up the next morning, I had decided that I would have a snack and wait till Bella got here to have something to eat with her. I got some work done while waiting for her to call me. I also let my parents know that she had said yes. My dad had told me that he would let out lawyer know so that he could get started on the pre-nup.

While at lunch with them the other day, I had told them what I was going to be offering Bella. It seemed that my parents went through almost the same thing themselves. Although they fell in love with each other right away, they both still wanted to cover themselves just in case anything had happened to one of them.

About an hour later, Bella called to let me know that she was up and almost ready to come over. I told her that I would let Seth know, and she said that she would be ready by the time he made it there. I also told her that if she hadn't had breakfast yet, she could have it with me.

I went to tell Eli that Bella would be on her way over soon, and that we were going to be having breakfast together. He told me that he would get started, so that it would be ready by the time she showed up. I was on pins and needles while waiting for her. I really did feel like she took the other half of my soul with her when she left last night. I was even pacing, till Carmen laughed, telling me to stop. I could also here Eli laughing.

Finally, after what felt like hours later, I got a text from Seth, saying that he was just pulling up to the house with Bella. I ran to the front door and yanked it opened. I all but ran to the car and opened the door so fast that I startled Bella.

I pulled her out of the car and into my arms. "I'm sorry. It's just that I really missed you," I tell her and give her a kiss on her head.

"I missed you too!"

"Hi!"

"Hi," she replies back with a smile. I still have her in my arms and smile back at her.

"Thank you, Seth! I'll let you know when she is ready to head on back," I say to him. I start walking with Bella's hand in mine. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, so am I. I was kind of waiting for you," I told her sheepishly.

"Welcome back, Bella," Carmen says to her. "Eli is in the kitchen. I believe that breakfast is just about ready."

"Hi, Carmen, it's nice to see you as well. Whatever it is, it smells really good," Bella tells her.

We walk into the kitchen with Carmen, and Eli was just dishing up whatever it was that he made.

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to see you again," he tells her.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Eli," she tells him.

"Go on and sit down. Would you like juice or coffee?"

"Coffee, please," Bella says.

"No need to tell me anything, boy. I know that you want coffee. Bella, is _Peppermint Mocha_ creamer alright with you?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites," she says.

"It's one of Edward's as well," Carmen tells her.

"I know. I found that out yesterday when we met up at _Starbucks_."

Carmen and Eli exchange a knowing look as if to say that maybe I'm not all that crazy, and she is the perfect girl for me. I know that what I proposed to Bella would make me look like I was crazy, but once you got to know Bella, not that I know all that much about her anyway, one could see how right she was for me. She fit in my arms perfectly.

"Where's Tori?"

"Still sleeping, most likely," I say.

"No, I'm not," Tori says as she is walking into the kitchen. Eli hands her a plate and comes and sits down with us as Carmen brings us our plates. Eli is right behind her with our coffee. "Can I get some juice, please?" Tori asks.

"Yes, you may," Eli says.

"Thank you, Eli," Tori tells him as he hands her the juice.

Eli and Carmen sat down with us to enjoy a cup of coffee and some bagels with cream cheese. They weren't very big on eating a lot in the morning. Plus, they tended to nibble on whatever Eli made for us to eat. As we were eating, we all got to know more about Bella. She even told them about her mom, and that it was just her and her dad.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, sweetheart," Carmen tells her, while Eli and Tori nod their heads.

"Thank you!"

"It must be rough on your dad having you here in New York, after losing your mom such a short while ago.

"Yes, but according to him, he's been working a lot just so that he's not in the house by himself all of the time," Bella says.

"Maybe if you ask him to move here with you it might be good for him. A change of atmosphere and all that," Tori tells her.

"I suppose so."

"It doesn't hurt to ask him, baby girl," I tell her. She nods her head at me all the while blushing. _Hmm... it seems that she just might like me calling her baby girl._

We were just about finishing up when the doorbell rang. "That must be Jimmy," Tori said. "I'll go get the door," she said as she was standing up.

"Breakfast was delicious, Eli," Bella told him.

"Thank you, sweetheart!"

Tori walked back into the kitchen with Jimmy and Riley. "Hey, little man," I say to him. "Hey, Jimmy!"

"Hi, Edward," Riley tells me, and I bend down to give him a hug. "Who's that? She's pretty," he tells me in a not so quiet voice.

"Jimmy, Riley, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella," I say to them. Jimmy, at the moment, was giving Eli and Carmen a hug. "Bella, this is James and Riley Biers. James prefers to go by Jimmy," I tell her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Bella," Jimmy says.

"Hi, Bella," Riley says and runs over to give his hugs to Eli and Carmen.

"Edward, if you need me, we will be in the media room," Tori tells me.

"Alright, I'm going to start showing Bella around the house," I tell everyone.

I take Bella by the hand and show her the parts of the house that she hadn't seen last night, which in essence worked out as the whole house minus the entryway, kitchen, and the living room. As I was walking her around, I had an idea on where I would like to add the reading nook for not only her, but Tori as well. Although for Tori, I could possibly add it to her room. I could also add a reading nook for Bella to my home office or maybe a really comfy chair for her in there. I guess I should be talking to my mom. I know she would love to help me out.

As I was showing Bella around, I told her that my parents didn't live all that far from here. In fact, they were a couple of houses over. I loved this neighborhood so much that when this house went up for sale I guess you could say I snatched it up. My mom was also the one to help me out with the decorating. I showed Bella the rooms that she could pick from.

"Wow! All of the rooms are bigger than the living room in my dad's house," she said. "I think I'll take the room that is between yours and Tori's. I just love the colors that are in it," she tells me with a smile. "It seems so serene and peaceful."

"Then it shall be your room," I tell her. "Now that I have shown you the inside, would you like to see the outside?"

"Umm..., could that possibly wait till after lunch?"

"Yes, why don't we go and see what Eli is cooking up." I still had a hold of her hand and led her back to the kitchen.

"You two are just in time for lunch. Since it's such a nice day out, I thought that you all could eat outside," Eli tells us.

"Aren't you and Carmen going to be joining us?" Bella asks him.

"Not today, sweetheart. We're going to out to lunch with the boys and Tori. Afterwards, we might do a little shopping. I may even find something for dinner. If I don't, we have enough here for me to pull something together."

Carmen came into the kitchen with Jimmy, Riley, and Tori following behind her. Bella gave Carmen and Tori a hug as well as Riley. With Jimmy and Eli, she kissed their cheeks. We said goodbye to them, and I took her outside so that we could eat. As soon as we walked out to backyard from the kitchen, I heard Bella gasp. "Edward, this just so amazing. Your house is just so beautiful and then this… It's like I stepped into a fairy tale."

"Trust me, baby girl, this is not a fairy tale," I tell her and kiss her on her forehead. I pulled out a chair for her to sit down and took the seat right next to her at the table. As we were eating, she told me more about herself. "When would you like to go back home? I need to know so that I can make plans to be away from the company."

"Well, considering that I need to tell my dad all that has happened, I think as soon as possible would be good," she says.

Just when I was going to answer her, my phone started to ring. I held up a finger to her. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was my mom. She wanted to know if I had gotten an answer from Bella. I told her yes that I did and that she was sitting right next me. My mom said that she and dad would be over in a few minutes. I sat there shaking my head.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Bella asks me.

"Well, ummm…. You see, my parents are going to be over in a few minutes," I tell her just as the doorbell starts to ring. "That would be them now," I say. "Stay here, and I will go and let them in."

I let them in and Mom started asking me questions as soon as I had the door open. When she saw Bella, she said, "Edward, she's so beautiful."

"I know, Mom. She kind of takes my breath away, and when she's not with me, it's like I can't breath."

"Oh, my dear boy, she is most definitely the one for you if that is how you feel," my mom says.

"Before we go outside, there is something that I would like to have done to the house for Bella and Tori. Those two are almost like two peas in a pod. They both love to read," I tell both my parents.

"What is it that you want done for them?"

"I want a reading nook either in my home office or in both of their rooms. If it's not in my home office, then I would like something that would be comfortable for Bella to sit in while she reads. She chose the room that is in between mine and Tori's. She said that she loves the colors of the room, and that it seems serene and peaceful. Would it be possible to change the master bedroom to those colors as well?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, and I'm supposing you want this done right away?"

"Yes, I'm planning on going with Bella to talk to her dad and reassure him and all that. I'll explain more when we are outside, Dad. I just needed to tell mom all of this before you two meet Bella. Speaking of which, I have left her outside by herself long enough," I say.

As soon as we step outside, Bella stands up. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Bella. This is my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Bella says.

"It's nice to meet you as well, and please call us Carlisle and Esme," my mom says. "It makes us sound really old being called Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Alright, Carlisle and Esme," she says. She holds her hand out to my mom, who instead pulls her in for a hug, and my dad did the same thing.

My parents ended up staying for dinner and got to know more about Bella. My dad told me to not to worry about the office, that if need be, he would fill in for me, if Jasper couldn't handle it. He also told me to use the company plane as well. That way, Bella could bring her things back with her without having to ship it all over. So basically, we were free to go at anytime we chose to do so.

_**A/N: The rules that Edward gave Bella are to protect not just him, but her as well. He does not want any harm come to her. Considering how they got together, could you imagine the repercussions if it were to get out? Yes, Edward loves her already and in time she will love him as well. There's a connection t between them, and she feels it, just not quite as much as Edward does.**_

_**Up next: Edward gets to meet Charlie. **_

_**I am contributing a oneshot to the Fandom for Domie, teaser for Kiss Cam can be found on the blog. Sign-ups are officially closed, but there is still time to donate as well as getting the compilation when you do so. **__** fandom 4 domie . wordpress**_ _** as always remember to remove the spaces to get to the site.**_

_**I also can be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories gets pulled from FFN.**_

_**I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.**_

_**www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**_

_**Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Please read the bottom A/N in regards to my posting the next few chapters.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows. They are much appreciated!**_

_**I'd like to thank my beta flamingpen18 for all of the work that she does for me to make my chapters look pretty as well as for ideas. Thanks to teamhotmen for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and for her help when I am stuck. Thanks to EnchantedbyTwilight for going over this when flamingpen18 didn't have time to do so, but she did give me the stamp of approval to post it. :)**_

_**From flamingpen18: Just a little FYI with the exception of the A/N's: **__**plain italic is for thoughts, bold italics is for the business names and so forth when being used. Sorry, flamingpen18 just recently told this and if she had told me before all of the other chapters would have reflected this as well my other story and one shots.**_

_**I did some tweaking so whatever mistakes that have happened are on me and not my beta. Which there were two for this chapter.**_

**E POV**

After my parent's left to go home, Bella had told me that tonight was suppose to be her last night in _**New York**_. I turned to speak to Bella. "Baby girl, you are more then welcome to stay here. In fact, you can sleep in the room that you picked out. Also, this way we won't have to worry about making sure that you check out in time."

"Umm... if you're sure about me staying here," she says while biting on her bottom lip.

"Yes," I tell her while pulling her lip out from in between her teeth. "Would you also like me to cancel your plane ticket back? There might be a penalty fee, and I will take care of it."

"Yes, please, and thank you."

"Alright, why don't we head to where you have been staying, so that you can pack up your stuff and get checked out. I'll call the airlines while you are packing. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go."

I led her to the garage to see that Eli had taken the _**Mercedes GL63 AMG**_. Since I wasn't sure how much stuff Bella had brought with her and I wasn't too sure on the area that she was staying in, I decided to take one of my more, I guess you could say, modest vehicles. I decided to take the _**Jeep Patriot**_ that Victoria uses every now and again.

"How many cars do you have?" Bella asked.

"Quite a few. The Cullen men are all collectors of cars."

"I see," she said.

"We'll take the _**Jeep**_," I tell her. I opened up the passenger door for her and walked around to the drivers side. I got in, started it up, and then proceeded to pull out of the garage. Once we were out on the road, I told her about the reason for having the _**Jeep**_. "It's suppose to be for Victoria, but she doesn't really like to drive so much. Since I've known Jimmy all his life, he was added onto the insurance. He also tends to drive Carmen around a lot sometimes, since she doesn't drive."

"That's nice of you."

"He and Riley are kind of like little brothers to me. Plus, Jimmy will be rotating throughout the departments for _**Cullen and Company**_."

"That sounds interesting, and it may even be fun in some aspect. Is it for him to see which one he likes the most?"

"Pretty much. Jasper and I started out that way as well as my dad."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how is it that you're a CEO at such a young age? Wait! How old are you? I've been meaning to ask you that as well.

I chuckle at her questions. "I'm 25, baby girl," I tell her and see that lovely blush of her's appear. "The reason I'm a CEO at my young age is that I skipped a couple of grades when I was in elementary school. I also took summer school every year that I was in highschool, so I was able to graduate early. I was even able to take a few college classes between my junior and senior year. So that put me ahead for my degree."

"Wow, that's amazing," she tells me.

"It pretty much allowed me to graduate at the same time as Jasper," I tell her. "He was also asked if he wanted the position when our dad stepped down, but by then he was already the head of advertising and had the department running like a well-oiled machine. He's good at what he does."

About forty minutes later, we were up in the room that Bella was staying in, and she had started to pack after using the bathroom. I got onto the phone to the airlines to cancel her ticket back to _**Seattle**_. I ended up paying a penalty fee, but I would do anything for my baby girl, the love of my life. It didn't take her very long to pack up what she had brought with her. I picked up her bag, took her hand in mine, and we went to go check her out. Once we got back to the _**Jeep**_, I stuck her bag into the backseat after I had open up the door for her. I got in and drove back home. By the time we got back to the house, Eli, Carmen, and Tori were back as well. Apparently, Jimmy and Riley had to get back home.

"Bella, I hope that you like salmon?"

"Yes, I do." she says.

"Great, I found a really nice piece. It just needs to marinate for a bit, before I start to bake it."

"What do you use to marinate it in?"

"Italian dressing, some lemon juice, and before I add those, I use some pepper, seasoning salt, and garlic powder on it. We will also be having some wasabi mash potatoes that are hand whipped with an egg beater and broccoli."

"That just sounds so delicious. I'm salivating just thinking about it. If my dad so happens to agree to move here, he's going to be spoiled with all the home cooking, not that he isn't already. It's just that I don't have a wide range of cooking skills like you do, Eli." she says. "I guess I'm going to be spoiled with all of your home cooking as well," she tells him with a smile. "I do love to bake though."

"Now that is one area that I am limited on. If you ever want to do any baking, you feel free too. I will also lend you hand if you need it, but you will need to tell me what to do," he says with a smile back at her. I could see Carmen shaking her head as Eli tends to have a sweet tooth here and there.

"I've found some recipes on _**Pinterest**_ that look really good. I just can't make them myself as I kind of tend to forget about things. After the first few times, Eli won't let me in the kitchen to cook anything," Tori says. We all let out a little laugh as Tori huffs at us.

"Can you show me what you found?" Bella asks her.

"Sure, don't you have a _**Pinterest**_ account?"

"No, I don't. I've heard about it in passing though. The computer I have at home is like a dinosaur. Since my dad and my mom before she left us were saving up for a car for me, there wasn't any chance for me to get a newer one," Bella tells her. I gave a look to Tori, and I saw her give me a small nod. Which means that while Bella and I are gone to _**Seattle**_ to talk to her dad and get her stuff packed up, she will be getting Bella a computer. I will also have her get her a few other electronics as well. I've also seen Bella's phone. _I so need to get her a smartphone and onto my plan. Maybe we can do that after dinner. I think both Tori and I are both up for upgrades anyways._

"Tori, are you wanting to upgrade your phone?"

"Yeah, mine has been wigging out on me. I've been meaning to tell you but keep on forgetting to. It's been doing it a lot today though."

"Then it's settled. We will go after dinner," I tell her. "In the mean time, why don't you go show Bella what _**Pinteres**_t is about. I have a few things that I need to work on."

"Alright, let's go to my room since that is where my computer is," she tells Bella.

"I'll see you in a little while, baby girl," I tell her as I pull her in for a hug and kiss her forehead.

"Hmm... ok," she says with a small smile and that lovely blush of hers.

They went to Tori's bedroom while I went to my home office. I booted up my computer and opened up my email. I saw one from my mom and opened it up. _Damn, she's quick, _I thought. In the email there were several pictures of what she thought could work for the reading nook for the girls. I got to work on wheedling out the ones that I thought would work out the best. I emailed her back with the ones that I chose and also asked her if she could add one of the big comfy chairs in the master bedroom for when Bella does decide to move into it. _I can so picture her curled up in it with a soft comfy blanket and a book in her hand in front of the windows._

A little while later over the intercom that I had placed in the house, I could hear Eli tell us that dinner was ready. I met the girls at the bottom of the stairs. As soons as Bella was down them, I pulled her into my arms for a hug. " I missed you, baby girl," I tell her. I could hear Tori laughing at me. I glanced up at her and asked,"What?"

"You're acting like you haven't seen her in ages when it hasn't been all that long," she says, laughing it up.

"Like you don't do the same with Jimmy from time to time?"

"OK, I see what you mean," she says while sobering up from her laugh fest. "Let's go eat. Looking at all of that food on _**Pinterest**_ made me hungry."

Just then Bella's stomach growled. "I guess it made you hungry as well?" She nodded her head while she had it buried into my chest. I chuckled a little and said, "Let's go eat then."

When we got to the kitchen, Eli and Carmen had the table set and were already sitting down. I pulled out the chair next to mine for Bella and made sure that she was sitting before I sat down in my own. We started passing the dishes around and got to eating. Bella would make these little humming noises with each bite she took. "Is it good, baby girl?"

"It's yummy in my tummy. I mean it's delicious," she says while blushing and looking down. Tori was giggling behind her napkin and Eli was smiling indulgently at her. After that they got started on talking about the different recipes that they found and that Eli should check out _**Pinterest**_ as well and that Carmen might even like the site too. It seemed it had that it has all kinds of things that they might like. Bella said that she found all kinds of stuff on it that she did like herself besides the recipes.

After making sure that Eli and Carmen didn't need any help cleaning up, and them reassuring Bella that they were good, we left to go to the _**Apple**_ store. I decided to take the _**GL63 AMG**_ since it's been awhile since I last drove it. I opened up the doors for both Bella and Tori, who got in the back.

As soon as we walked up to the entrance, I saw Bella's eyes get huge. She was staring at everything, and I had to pull her into the store. I stood back and just let her take everything in and wander about. She gazed at a desktop with want, and then she took in the _**iPhones**_ and was fingering one of them. Tori, it seemed, went to go take note of the desktop Bella was staring at. I walked up to her and asked her if she liked the phone. She nodded her head all the while fingering the phone that she liked. I also asked her if she had seen the _**iPads**_ or the _**iPods**_ yet. She told me no and that she was going to go check them out. Tori followed her after telling me which phone she wanted. Tori wanted the silver _**iPhone 6**_ and the one that Bella was fingering was the silver _**iPhone 6 Plus**_, and I got one in the space gray. _She is definitely the girl for me, _I thought after seeing the phone she liked. I got all three phones with a 128 gigs. We didn't find what we were looking for as far as cases went, but I did have screen protectors added to them. When I handed Bella her new _**iPhone**_, she was shocked and thanked me a lot and also told me that I didn't need to get her one. I shushed her by pulling her into my arms and told her that yes, I did and not to be surprised by how much I was going to spoil her and get her whatever she wanted.

We left to go back home. Tori was telling Bella that they could find some really pretty cases on Amazon for their phones. She also said she would find one for me as well and that by the time we got back home from our trip, they would be there. I had no doubt about that. The girls went to Tori's room, so that Bella could pick out a case that she liked, and I went to go pack after I made a couple of calls since Bella wanted to leave tomorrow. I figured after breakfast would be good. I got a hold of Jacob, who just so happens to be Seth's brother, the company's pilot, to let him know that I needed him to fly us to _**Seattle**_. He told me that he was expecting my call since my dad had called him already. I told that we would leave the house after breakfast and that I would call him to let him know when we were on the way, so that he could have all the pre-flight stuff done by the time we got to the airport. We confirmed that ten would be the latest that we would be there. Next, I called Seth and told him that I would be needing him to take us to the airport. I also told him I would text him when we were ready to be picked up.

The next morning after we ate, we said goodbye to everyone. Bella gave the three of them hugs and told them she would see them when we got back. It took Seth a little while to get us to the private hangar where the company plane is since traffic was slightly heavy this morning. He helped me with our luggage, and I told him that I would let him know when we would be coming back.

I introduced Jacob to Bella and the rest of the flight crew. As soon as we were situated, the plane started taxiing to the runway. Bella held onto my hand as the plane took off. As soon as it was safe to do so, she took her phone out and looked to be reading on it. I just sat there with my eyes closed. What seemed to be a few hours later, we were landing in _**Seattle**_.

"I forgot to ask. Do I need to get a rental?"

"No, my car is parked in the long term parking lot," she tells me as we make our way through the terminal at _**SeaTac**_. I followed along beside her with our luggage. We get to the parking garage and she stops right next to a _**Volkswagen Beetle**_ in what looked to be a cobalt blue. She opened up the trunk, and I loaded our luggage into it. She got into the driver side while I got into the passenger seat. Even though it was a little car, it was roomy enough for me to fit into. It seemed perfect for her. _I'll have her car shipped to __**New York **__for her to drive, even though she will have access to all of my other vehicles._ I paid for the amount of time that her car was parked at the airport, and she took off towards where she lived with her dad.

"Umm... my dad's house is going to seem like a cracker jack box compared to yours. It's big enough for us though. Also you might be surprised by what my dad does."

"What does he do?" I asked her.

"He's a high school physics teacher," she tells me as we walk into the house. "Dad, I'm home, and there's someone I want you to meet," she says. When she said that, I expected some nerdy guy to be her father, but that was not the case. As soon as she was finished saying, _there's someone I want you to meet, _out came this man who I was not expecting at all because this man had some muscle on him, and he looked to have a few tattoos as well. He was wearing a band tee and some jeans. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan." I looked from her to him and back and forth.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," I say, even though I wasn't too sure if it was or not. He gave Bella a questioning look. "I suppose you're wondering why I am here with Bella," I say.

"You could say that," he says.

"Why don't we go and sit down in the living room, so we can tell you all that has been happening," Bella says. We follow her to the living room, and I sit down next to her while Charlie sits in a reclining chair. I tell him about the misfortune that happened at the company: how Jasper came across her application, our meeting and what I had proposed. Bella took over from there, and I could see he was taking everything in before he weighed in. "Edward has asked if you wanted to you move there as well. He has another guest house that you could live in. Plus, Eli's cooking is divine," she tells him. "Please, Daddy, say that you are okay with all of this? You would also have more time for restoring cars and going to all the car shows that you love, and you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore while you're gone."

_**A/N: The rules that Edward gave Bella are to protect not just him, but her as well. He does not want to see any harm come to her. Considering how they got together, could you imagine the repercussions if it were to get out? Yes, Edward loves her already, and in time, she will love him as well. There's a connection between them, and she feels it, just not as much as Edward does quite yet.**_

_**Next chapter will be Charlie's reaction. Should Charlie move to New York as well?**_

_**My updates are going to be even more sporadic than before. Flamingpen18, my beta has a lot going on in her RL (Real Life) that she has put her stories on hiatus. Because of this I won't be updating like I have been and I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter. While I appreciate all that EnchantedbyTwilight has done, I will be waiting for flamingpen18 to go over my chapters and post them when she says that I can. In the mean time I will be writing and stockpiling the chapters for this. I already have chapter 6 finished and 7 has been started.**_

_**As always Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories gets pulled from FFN.**_

_**I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.**_

_**www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**_

_**Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for patience while waiting for this update. As for chapter 7, it will be up whenever flamingpen18 has some free time to go over it, or after I finish writing it. It It has been started, and I believe I have a few hundred more words to go before I can say that chapter is finished. Please bear with us while RL has a firm grip, especially with the holidays coming upon us.**_

_**Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you do enjoy this story. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it either.**_

_**As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL . Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way.**_

_**None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.**_

**E POV**

To say that Charlie wouldn't be what I was would expect for a high school physics teacher is an understatement. Bella was sitting there, twisting her hands in her lap. I was trying to calm her down by rubbing her arm and just letting her know that I was there. I even tried to also give her a reassuring smile.

"So let me get this straight. Somehow, Bella was denied a scholarship through your company. Yet, you still want to help her out? However, you want to be in a relationship with her while you do so. Am I correct?"

"Sir, I know that it sounds crazy. Hell, my family thinks it is too, but they do get it. I saw Bella while she was at _Columbia. _I guess you could say she dazzled me. I thought that she was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. When I got back to the office, my brother Jasper and I basically got to the bottom of what was going on and couldn't for the life of us figure out why Bella never got it. I read her application, and there is just something about what she said that called to me. I feel this connection to her that I have never felt with anyone else. I know it's fast and crazy, but I love her. Yes, I know that I sound like a madman, but when you know, you know. Do you get what I mean? I will do anything and everything for her. The secrecy about how we got together must remain just that, a secret. I do not want any backlash on Bella. I do not want it to get out that she is a gold digger and that she trapped me for my money, because that is not how I see her at all. I love her for her."

"I understand what you mean about the connection part. I felt the same way about her mom," he says.

"Daddy, I know that this is a lot to take in. I feel the connection as well, and I know within time that I could love Edward. This is something that I want to do and not just for me to be able to go to school. I want to see where this could go, because I do envision us having a good life together. Daddy, it would also make me really happy if you did decide to move to New York with me. If not, Edward says that he would fly you in whenever you wanted to visit."

"Let me think about it, and I will let you know," he told us. He seemed to be a little perplexed though.

"Sir, if you have any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them," I say just as I hear Bella's stomach growling. I turn to her and ask, "Are you hungry, baby girl?" Her stomach growls again. "I'll take that as a yes," I say, and she blushes.

"Yes, I am. It's just that I wanted to get the talk with my dad over with. How about we go and get some early dinner? Dad, is that okay with you?"

"I'm agreeable with that," Charlie says. "How about we go to _Pike's Place_?"

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I should change my clothes?" I ask.

"Yeah, put on some jeans and a shirt or something," Bella tells me. "I'm going to go change as well."

Bella and I went out to her car to grab her things. I then brought them up to her room for her. She then showed me the bathroom. I pulled out some jeans and a long, sleeve, button, down shirt to change into.

I met Bella downstairs. I sat on the couch, talking to Charlie. He asked about my parents, and I told him all about them as well as Jasper. While we were waiting for Bella to finish getting ready, I reserved a car to take us to _Pike's Place_. This way, Bella or Charlie didn't have to worry about driving or having to park their car when we got there. Bella came down the stairs in a another pair of jeans, but with it she had on a tan poncho with matching boots.

"Let's go. I'm hungry," she says. I grabbed her hand and led her outside while Charlie was locking up the door. "Edward, what's this?" she asked when she saw the hired car waiting at the curb.

"I didn't want you or Charlie have to worry about finding parking at _Pike's Place_."

"That's sweet of you," she tells me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I help her into the car and follow her in. The driver closed the door once Charlie is inside. On the drive over, they tell me a little bit about _Pike's Place_. Once we got there, I helped Bella out of the car and held her hand. The place was fascinating. It was like an artist's dream come true.

"I think that Tori would like it here," she says.

"I agree. The next time that we come back, we need to bring her and Jimmy with us."

"Can we go to _Pike Place Chowder_? Please, please, please," she says with an adorable little pout on her face.

"Chowder, huh? I could go for some." I tell her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she says while jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Calm down, baby girl. Let's go get some chowder," I said.

She drags me behind her since I still have a hold of her hand. Charlie follows along behind us, shaking his head. We sat down and started perusing the menu. I had no idea what to order since almost everything looked good to me. Charlie suggested that I get the _Make It a Sampler_, because I would be able to choose four of the chowders. He and Bella both decided to get it as well. Charlie got the _Southwestern Chicken & Corn, Seared Scallop, Smoked Salmon and Seafood Bisque Chowders_ for his. Bella got the _Vegan, Smoked Salmon, Seafood Bisque, and New England Clam Chowders. _I ordered the _Smoked Salmon, New England Clam, Seafood Bisque, and Market Chowders _along with the _Oregon Bay Shrimp Roll sandwich. _We all ordered _Pepsi_ to drink. The food was delicious. Bella even had some of the sandwich that I ordered. By the time we left there, we were all stuffed.

We were walking around when I noticed one of the few jewelry stores. The pieces in the window caught my eye. I had decided that I would come back when Bella was doing her packing. I also picked up a few things for my family as well as Eli, Carmen, Jimmy, and Riley. About an hour later, Bella couldn't stop yawning.

"I think it's time that we got you home and into bed. You have had quite a few long days. Not only that, I want you to be well rested to start your packing."

"Hmm..okay," she says with another yawn.

I texted the driver to come and pick us up to take us back to the Swan's residence. "You're staying at the house right? Daddy, is it okay for Edward to stay at the house?"

"I don't want to impose. I was going to find a hotel to stay in," I say.

"Nonsense, you can stay in the guest room," Charlie says.

"Alright, thank you," I tell him just as the driver pulled up to take us back to the Swan residence. Bella fell asleep nestled into my side on the ride back. Charlie just sat and observed us. I woke Bella up and told her that we were home. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I helped her out of the car and into the house. I had to guide her up the stairs. Once were at her room, I grabbed my stuff and gave her a kiss goodnight on her forehead. Charlie was waiting in the hallway and told me he would show me the guest room which so happened to be across the hall from Bella's.

"The bathroom is next to Bella's. Have a goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Night, Charlie," I tell him.

_***Edward's Rules***_

The next morning I woke up a little late for me. Usually I am up at about six every morning so that I can get to the office at around eight. This morning I woke up at eight. I kept on looking at my phone to see if I was reading it right, and each time it said it was eight or a little after it.

I got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes and my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed for the day. When I was done, I put my stuff back into the guest room and went downstairs. In the kitchen, Charlie sat at the table, drinking coffee.

"Morning, Edward," he tells me. "Coffee is made, the mugs are right above the coffee maker, and creamer is in the fridge." .

"Morning, Charlie," I say as I grab a mug and fill it with coffee. I turn to get the cream and smile when I see _Peppermint Mocha _creamer. I added some into the mug and sat down at the table with Charlie who handed me a spoon. I stirred the coffee and creamer and set the spoon on a napkin. "Umm..., Charlie, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me back to _Pike's Place_? I saw a jewelry store there last night that I wanted to check out. I just don't want to do so with Bella around."

"Why don't you want Bella going to a jewelry store with you?" he asks me in puzzlement.

"I want to get her something, but I want it to be a surprise. I thought we could go while she's packing. This way, I won't be in her hair while she is doing so."

"I see. Well then, sure I'll go with you. It will also give us sometime to talk as well," he says.

"I figured as much."

A few minutes later, Bella came walking in while yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked so adorable while mumbling a good morning to us. She grabbed a mug and filled it up with coffee and creamer and sat down next to me. She leaned her head against my shoulder while lazily stirring her coffee and creamer.

"How much stuff do you are you going to be packing to take back home?" I ask her.

"I'll be taking all of my clothes, possibly my computer, my books, and my bathroom stuff. I might as well take them with me so they don't just sit there," she says.

"You don't need to take your computer."

"Why not?"

"Because I may have told Tori to get you one?" I say as a question.

"Why are you saying that like a question?"

"Alright, she is getting you one from me, as well as a few other things. She's going to be getting you a laptop. Please don't complain and just accept it. Plus, you can use it for school," I tell her, and I could hear Charlie snickering. She sat there somewhat stunned.

"Daddy, this is not funny," she tells him.

Now he is just full on laughing. "I'm sorry, Bells, but your expression it was just…." and that was all she got out of him as he left the kitchen, laughing. Bella sat there and huffed at him. I just kept quiet and drank my coffee.

_**A/N: The rules that Edward gave Bella are to protect not just himself, but her as well. He does not want to see any harm come to her. Considering how they got together, could you imagine the repercussions if it were to get out? Yes, Edward loves her already, and in time, she will love him. There's a connection between them, and she feels it, just quite as much as Edward does yet. The rules will be coming out more and more within the next few chapters. They are not going to all be straightforward, and there will be things that will be made up as they go along.**_

_**Things have calmed down somewhat in flamingpen18's RL, but I think that the updates are still going to be on the sporadic side. Also, I haven't done as much writing as I would liked to have, but I shall try my best to get more chapters done for her to go over. I make no promises on that though. If chapter 7 isn't up within the next month or two, I would like to wish you all a Happy Holidays! My family and I will be enjoying some turkey, not only for Thanksgiving, but for Christmas as well. **_

_**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories get pulled from FFN.**_

_**I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.**_

_**www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**_

_**Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your patience while waiting for this update and for bearing with us while RL had a firm grip on my beta, flamingpen18's, life. Unfortunately, right before Christmas, she lost her mom to a long battle with cancer. She is in a better place and is no longer in pain.**_

_**Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you do enjoy this story. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it either.**_

_**As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL that has occurred. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)**_

_**None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.**_

**E POV**

"Baby girl, how about we grab Charlie and go get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," she says.

"After that, you can start packing. While you are doing so, I need to go to a few places, okay?"

"OK, Edward, let me go change my clothes and let my dad know," she says and finishes up the last of her coffee and gets up to leave the kitchen.

While I was waiting for Bella and Charlie, I stepped out into the backyard to call my dad. As I was waiting to fall asleep last night, I came up with an idea. I could see how much Charlie loves Bella and had a feeling that he was going to miss her very much. When I heard that he loves cars as much as my family does and that he loves to restore them, he seemed to be the logical person to take care of the family cars. My dad thought it was a perfect idea and told me to call my grandfather. As soon as he heard of my idea, he was all for it. He and even wanted to meet Charlie. I told him that I would get back to him after I ran the idea by Charlie first.

I think that I will ask him to go with me back to Pikes Place so that we can spend some time getting to know each other better. Then I can talk to him about him being our car person. I walked backed into the house after getting off of the phone with my grandfather. Bella was just coming down the stairs, and Charlie was right behind her.

I had the driving company from the night before take us back to Pike's Place. We ended up at Cafe Lieto. The menu is colorful, but the food was good. Charlie and Bella were discussing all that she would be taking with her besides her clothing and books. In regards to furniture, she knew would be staying, so she left it up to Charlie and what he wanted to do with it. Bella also knew that she was going to be going through her clothing. What she didn't want to keep was going to be donated to a women's shelter. When she said that, I felt proud of her. It would seem that Charlie was as well by the look on his face.

"Since we are already at Pike's Place, would you mind if you went back to the house without me? The places that want I to go to are actually here. Also, if you don't mind and if he is in agreement, I would like to spend some time with Charlie and answer any questions that he may have."

"That's fine with me. I have a feeling that, if my dad were to go back to the house with me, he would just be in my way," she says cheekily towards Charlie.

"Alright, I got the hint. I'll stay here with Edward," Charlie says.

We finished up our meals and made sure that Bella made it to the hired car. I watched as the car drove away with not only the love of my life, but my heart as well. The pain of her not being with me or close by started up.

"Edward, I can see how much you love Bella. You look like she is the only person that matters to you and that everyone else is just there. You look like how I looked at her mom, that she is your whole life as well as your heart."

"That's how I feel. My heart hurts when she isn't with me or is close by."

"That's because she is your one true love, your soulmate. It's how I felt about my Renee. I still do in fact. The fact that I know how much you love Bella makes it easier for me, because I know when she is in New York, she will not be alone."

"Speaking of moving, which I know was mentioned last night, I have a proposition for you if you do decide to do so. Here me out before you say anything," I tell him. "I was talking to both my dad and grandfather. What Bella hasn't told you yet is that all of the men in the Cullen family are car collectors. I was wondering if you would like to move to New York and be the caretaker for our cars. Basically, you would be the sole caretaker for them and will be responsible for fixing them when they need it and for any restoration of any cars that come into our collections. If you do decide to move, as you know, I have the extra guest house that has your name on it."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," he tells me. "Does Bella know about this?"

"No, she doesn't. I want to keep it as a surprise if you do decide to move. This way, she won't be disappointed if you don't. Also, if you do decide not to, the guest house still has your name on it. I will leave it up to my grandfather in how much he wants to pay you."

"Your grandfather, huh?"

"He may be retired, but he is one shrewd old man. Don't tell him I said that," I tell him with a grin.

"Gotcha."

"Now for the other reason for why we are still here. As I told you this morning, I wanted to get something for Bella. I saw a ring that I want to get for her to give to her as a promise ring."

"Keep in mind she doesn't like ostentatious things."

"I kind of gathered that. I also want to get my mom, grandmother, Tori, and Carmen something while we are here. As for my dad, grandfather, and Eli ,I'll see if I can find something they like."

"Tori? Carmen? Bella mentioned Eli's cooking when we were talking last night."

"Carmen and Eli are the people that not only take care of Tori when I'm not there, they run my house for me. Eli is our cook, and Carmen makes sure that the house stays clean. Also they are Jimmy's, Tori's boyfriend's, aunt and uncle. Tori is my cousin that lives with me. She and Bella get along really well."

"So, if I have this right, your cousin lives with you?"

"Yes, she does. She is the same age as Bella and will be starting at Columbia with her when the fall quarter starts. I'm sure you are wondering why she lives with me instead of my parents," Charlie gave a nod so I continued on. "Tori was in a abusive relationship that landed her in the hospital. She was suppose to live with my parents, but because we were always close despite our age differences, she wanted to live with me. She also feels safer at my house than at my parents' house. They do a lot of traveling, and they really don't have anyone that stays there. It's more like they are absent so often that there are a few chosen people to keep an eye on the house - some family members and neighbors kind enough to volunteer - which was a deciding factor in her choosing to live with me. Plus I have Carmen and Eli there the majority of the time. So if I have to do any traveling for the company, she is at least not at the house by herself and neither will Bella if I can't take her with me do to her being in school."

"Edward, you are a good man, and I can see that this is another reason why Bella agreed to your agreement. Although she is in love with you, she just doesn't know it yet. Let's go get this ring that you just need to get for her and all of your other gifts."

I felt so much better after talking to Charlie. I didn't feel as tense being around him as I did before. He asked about the cars that the men in my family have. I told him that we we're all a little different when it came to the taste of the vehicles that we collected. My grandfather liked high end luxury cars, like Rolls Royce's, Bentleys, and so on. My father loved muscles cars, but he also had a few luxury cars that he and my mom drive. Jasper loved old and new trucks. Emmett, who spent a lot of time with us, loved Jeeps. I guess you could say that he was a little shocked when I got the Jeep for Tori. As for me, I like both luxury and muscle cars. Needless to say, Charlie's jaw was practically on the ground by the time I was done telling him all that.

We made it to the jewelry store where I got the ring that I saw for Bella, Charlie agreed that it was perfect for her. It had a light green stone in a square cut with diamonds surrounding it. While we were there, Charlie saw a bracelet that he said that Bella would love. It happened to be a Disney Pandora bracelet in pink with a few dangling Disney characters. I bought that for Bella as well, and Charlie just stood there shaking his head. "What? You said that she would love it, did you not?"

"Yes, I did, but that didn't mean that you had to buy it for her."

"If it makes her happy, then I want her to have it."

"Anything Disney makes her happy. I'm only letting you know that just in case you do something that puts you into the dog house."

"Disney, huh?" _That gives me an idea… _I thought. We don't need to be back in New York right away, and we are closer to California while being in Seattle. Iit would also give my mom some more time to get her room done.

I whip out my phone and text my mom, letting her know of our change in plans. After I got done with her, I texted Miss Jane. She knows what I like as far as accommodations go, and she always makes my travel arrangements. I also told her to take a week off while I was out of the office. If there was anything urgent that needed attention to let the office know. Jasper was in charge while I am gone. I also told Jasper my plans so that way he was aware. I didn't want him to be taken by surprise. I think he seemed shock as I got a lot of big eyed emoticons back for a message. I have never really taken a vacation other than the ones that I had taken with my family. I just stood there with a smirk, with Charlie giving me a questioning look.

"Edward, what are you planning?"

"A little vacation for Bella and myself. I haven't had one in years," I tell him.

"Where and when would this vacation be taking place?"

"California, before we head back to New York. So if you do surprise Bella by moving there and want to surprise her by doing so, you have about two weeks to be there. I figured a week in California is enough days to be there."

"You're planning on spoiling her, aren't you?"

"Maybe," I say sheepishly. "I have the money to do so, but I'll try not to go overboard and overwhelm her."

"Right…" he says. "How about we go looking for your other gifts?"

"Alright, let's get this over with and then go pick up Bella and have some lunch somewhere."

For my mom, grandmother, Carmen, and Miss Jane, I found some glass blown ornaments that were made in Washington. I got some bottles of wine for my dad, grandfather, and Eli. For Tori, I got her some glass blown starfish that she could keep in a dish with some sand. I had them all shipped back to my house with a 'Do not open' put on the box so that no one could open it until I got back with Bella. Speaking of her, it's time for me to get back to her.

_**A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but it felt right ending it here. Up next will be a time jump to them going to Disneyland. It's practically in my backyard. I'm about a couple of hours away from there, and I'm big Disney fan which is the reason why it's in more than one fic of mine.**_

_**Updates might still be on the sporadic side. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.**_

_**I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving, Christmas, (if you so happen to celebrate it) or whichever Winter holiday that you do happen to celebrate, and New Years.**_

_**If you haven't read it already, my submission for the Fandom for LLS has been posted. The title is One Dog, a Cable & the Repair Man. It is rated T and can be found on my profile.**_

_**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories get pulled from FFN.**_

_**I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.**_

_**www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**_

_**Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your patience while waiting for the updates to occur. **_

_**It's been a while since I have had to address the lovely Guest Reviews, so here it goes. Also I cannot reply to Guest Reviews since they don't have a login to respond to by PM.**_

_**jk:I'm confused...didn't they already meet? at the college but Edward said his name was wolf...then they meet again but act like they've never met before...what was that whole firing Tanya show for? kinda pointless…**_

_**First off Edward and Bella don't meet at the college, he saw her there. I really don't know where you got the wolf part cause he never said his name was wolf. Either you didn't read the full chapter or you glimpsed through it. The firing of Tanya show was pointless huh? Well let's see are you the one that is writing this story? Last time I checked it was my story and I can write it however I want too. Don't like then don't read it. Don't have anything nice to say then keep it to yourself, until you have something constructive to say. There's constructive criticism and then there is just criticism.**_

_**Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you do enjoy this. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it either.**_

_**As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)**_

_**None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.**_

**E POV**

Charlie and I got back to the house to find Bella whirling around in her room like a _Tasmanian Devil._ When I say _Tasmanian Devil,_ I'm talking about _Taz_ from the _Looney Tunes_. She was going back and forth between her dresser, closet, and bed where she had a box that she was packing her clothes into. Her room looked like a tornado had landed in it.

"Umm... Bella, where are you planning on sleeping tonight? You look like you had a F-5 come through your room."

"Dad, that is the least of my worries at the moment," she tells him, before going back to her _Tasmanian Devil _moves.

Charlie shook his head before leaving her room. I stood in the doorway so that I wouldn't be in her way. When she moved right in front of me, I grabbed her around her waist.

"Baby girl, slow down. You do not need to do all of your packing in one day."

"I know. It's just that I was on a roll, and I'm not taking everything with me. I've not only been packing. I've been sorting through everything, deciding what I will be taking with me and what I will be getting rid of. In fact, I think I'm almost done packing my clothes. All that is left are my books and bathroom things," she told me this while pointing at the box on her bed and a box that was all taped up on the floor that was right next to me by the door.

I frowned when she pointed out the two boxes to me. _Looks like I need to take her shopping…_

"Knock it off with the frowning, and why are you looking like that anyway?"

"Sorry, baby girl, I was thinking that you are not taking a lot of clothing with you. I need to take you shopping."

"Shopping? Okay, I guess we can do that at some point before school starts. Did you have a good time with my dad while I was doing my packing?"

"I did. I also have a surprise for you. Speaking of which, I need to make a few phone calls about it. Why don't I do that while you finish up here?"

"Okay...," she says while giving me a curious look.

I went to the backyard to start making my calls about our trip to Disneyland. I started off by calling my mom. She said that everything that I wanted to have done has been started, but that it might take longer than our trip to _Seattle_.

"**Mom, you just may thank me then since I am planning on taking Bella to** _**Disneyland**_ **while we are still on the West Coast. Charlie, Bella's dad, told me how much she loves **_**Disney**_ **and that he never was able to take her to **_**Disneyland**_**."**

'_Perfect timing, if I don't say so myself," mom says. "Do you have any idea where you're going to stay while you are there?"_

"**Yes, the **_**Disneyland Hotel**_**. I want to see if I can get **_**The Fairytale Suite.**_ **Speaking of which, I need to make some calls to get the ball rolling on this trip."**

"_Alright, I'll keep you updated on all that is going on. "I'll talk to you later. If not then ,when you get back home._

"**Talk to you soon, mom. Love you, and tell dad that I said 'Hi'."**

"_Love you too, Edward."_

After I got the suite reserved, I called the pilot to let him know that I wanted to fly out to Southern California tomorrow afternoon. Once it was confirmed that our destination was going to be the _John Wayne Airport_, he said that he would meet us at _SeaTac_ tomorrow afternoon. He said that he would fly in around noon, and if he was going to be any later, he would let me know.

While I was on the phone with the pilot, my phone alerted me that I had a text. I ended the call and looked to see who it was from.

**Dad: **Seth will be joining you as your driver in Southern California.

Thanks, Dad! See you when we're back in NY.

After I was done with all the calls for our trip, I went back inside. I went looking for Bella, only to find her curled up on her bed, sleeping. I guess she wore herself out with her _Tasmanian Devil _moments. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep.

I wandered back downstairs and found Charlie in the kitchen. "I take it that you found Bella sleeping?" he asks me.

"Sure did. I'm guessing her _Taz_ moments wore her out. It also looks like that she moved the box that she was packing enough to lie down on the bed."

"_Taz, _as in that cartoon she watched as a kid? She loved him. You're right. She did look like him," he says with a snicker.

I chuckled while nodding my head at him. "I guess it would be a good idea to stay in for dinner. Speaking of dinner, what should we have?" I asked Charlie since he knows the area way better than I do.

"Well, we could have something delivered, or I could go and pick something up for all of us," Charlie said

"What are our options?"

"If we get _Panera,_ I can get Bella some soup and salad. That way, it doesn't need to be eaten right away since she's sleeping. That's assuming she wakes up tonight at some point."

"Sounds good. Let me look up their menu so that I can tell you what I want." I say to him as I unlock my phone.

I decided to get the _Steak and Arugula sandwich, minus the garlic and herb cream cheese spread, along with a Chicken Caesar salad. _I told Charlie what I wanted and tried to give him some money to pay for it.

"I got it, Edward. Besides, you paid for dinner last night as well as breakfast. If you want, you can pay for our snack that we will be having since none of us have had lunch," he tells me as he walks out the door.

I went back upstairs to take a peek at Bella. She was still sound asleep. I went back downstairs to wait for Charlie. As I sat down on the couch, my phone alerted me to a new text.

**Tori:** Aunt Esme told me that you're taking Bella to _Disneyland_, which by the way, is awesome. Have fun, and I think that we should go to _Disney World_ before school starts. HInt, hint…

I shook my head as I smiled at what she said. I texted her back with, _Sounds like a good idea, and we'll plan it out sometime after we get back._

"What has you smiling?"

I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me and rubbing her eyes. After I closed my phone, I took her hand and pulled her down next to me on the couch. "Something that Tori texted me," I tell her and kiss her forehead as she snuggled up to me.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to go get us some dinner from _Panera_," I tell her.

"Okay, at least he knows what to get for me from there."

While waiting for Charlie to get back, we watched some _Big Bang Theory_. It was the first time that I have ever watched it, but it was funny and something that I will watch again. Charlie came back, carrying a big bag with handles. After I stood up, I helped Bella up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. When we got there, he was pulling containers out of the bag.

"Did you get everything packed up?" Charlie asked Bella.

"I got one box filled with my books. There's just a little bit more that needs to be packed. I also got everything from the bathroom that I wanted to take."

"I'm sure that your dad won't mind packing the rest of your books for you. We're leaving sometime after breakfast tomorrow for a surprise that I have planned."

"Sure, I can do that, and I'll also make sure that I'm here when they get picked up to be shipped to _New York_."

"Thanks, Charlie!" I tell him as we sit down and start eating. Bella tried to pry where we were going out of me, and I just kept my lips sealed. Charlie sat there, laughing away at our antics.

"Fine, since you're not going to tell me where we're going, can you please move the boxes off of my bed for me?"

"Sure, baby girl. Would you like for me to do so now since we're done eating?"

"Yes, please, and thank you," she tells me. We both got up from the table and threw our trash away, before going upstairs. "I'm going to go get ready for bed while you move the box. I'm still bushed, even though I took a nap."

I nodded my head at her as she grabbed her pajamas to change into. She went into the bathroom, and I moved the box to the floor by the bed. She came out a few minutes later and got into bed. "Goodnight, baby girl, sleep well," I told her and kissed her forehead, before leaving her room. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and went back downstairs. Charlie was in the living room, watching the T.V.

"Did Bella go to bed?"

"Yeah, she said that she was bushed even with the nap that she took," I said to him.

He shook his head and went back to watching the T.V. He and I watched a movie before we both decided that it was time for the both of us to go to sleep. The next morning, Bella was doing her impersonation of _Taz_ again. I just shook my head and went to go change my clothes and pack up my things. After we check-in to the hotel, I will need to take Bella shopping, since she packed up all of her clothes.

Bella had Charlie go back to _Panera_ to pick up some bagels and cream cheese for us to have for breakfast. He was also going to drive us to the airport since Bella's car, along with her boxes, was going to be picked up later on today to be transported back to my home. Once we were on the way, I had texted the pilot that we were en route. He and Seth had apparently gotten in a couple of hours ago, went to get something to eat, and we're waiting for us. I pulled out my suitcase from the trunk as Bella was hugging Charlie goodbye. Before I shook his hand, I exchanged phone numbers with him in case he needed to get in touch with me for any reason at all. We walked to the plane and got ourselves situated, before we took off. The pilot made sure not to mention where we were going so as to not give anything away.

A few hours later we were landing. Bella hadn't figured out where we were at since she fell asleep soon after take off. I woke her up as we were landing. We deplaned, and there was a car waiting for us. I helped Seth with the luggage even though it wasn't much. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the hotel. Bella figured out where we were at as soon as she saw the _Disneyland _signs. She turned to me, "Are we going to where I think we're going?"

"Yes, baby girl," I tell her with a smile.

She lunged at me while squealing and hugging me. "This is one surprise that I love," she told me with a huge ass smile on her face.

_**A/N: Edward and Bella have made it to Disneyland. This chapter is long enough without me adding more about their trip there to it. The next chapter will be about their time there.**_

_**Updates might still be on the sporadic side. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.**_

_**In light of recent events that are going around, I have decided to start posting on TWCS again. I have the first chapter of Love and Kids up there and will be slowly adding the rest of the chapters there. As soon as I get that done, I will be adding the rest one at a time most likely. My penname is the same as it is on FFN and FP.**_

_**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories get pulled from FFN.**_

_**I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.**_

_**www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**_

_**Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.**_


End file.
